1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a customizable decorative fencing system, and, more particularly, to such a decorative fencing system that includes multiple components and may be arranged in a potentially infinite number of combinations and permutations so as to be used as a small or low fence, or a decorative accent for a yard or walk, or even a combination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative fencing systems are known in the industry, as is the use of sectional fence structures to create configurations for fencing systems. None of the related fences address the problem recognized by the applicant, or offer the solution proposed by the applicant.